


Contest

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [12]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Christmas fic, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac makes Taylor enter their work Christmas Ugly Sweater contest.





	Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 - Ugly Sweater

Taylor had known it was coming.  It’s been the talk of the office for weeks.  He was hoping the idea would get squashed by management.  No such luck.  They’d just gotten the email that the Christmas party would now consist of an Ugly Sweater contest.  It wasn’t mandatory that everyone be involved, but Taylor knows Zac.  He turns in his chair to see Zac turn toward him.  

 

“No,” Taylor says.

 

“Come on,” Zac groans.  “Live a little.”

 

Taylor laughs softly.  “If you get us matching sweaters, I’m never talking to you again.”

 

“Yeah right.  But I wasn’t planning matching sweaters.  That’s just unfair.”

 

Taylor watches the younger man and sighs heavily.  “I hate the things you make me do.”

 

“You love it.  And you’ll love your sweater.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

The day of the party comes and Taylor still hasn’t seen the sweater Zac picked out for him.  Zac wanted it to be a surprise.  Taylor argued, but it didn’t make a difference.  Not that he really expected it too.  

 

Taylor walks down the hall after hearing the door open.  He smiles at the sight of Zac in his sweater.  “You look ridiculous,” he says.

 

“I look fantastic.”  Zac smiles as he approaches Taylor.  “I promise I didn’t go crazy with yours.”  He leans in and gives Taylor a quick kiss.

 

“Well, let me see.”  Taylor watches as Zac pulls a green sweater out of the bag he has.  He wrinkles his nose as he looks at the design on the front.  “I really really hate you.”

 

“No, you really don’t.  It’s not that bad.”  

 

Taylor takes the sweater and smiles at his boyfriend.  “Did you plan this entire thing?”

 

“No.”  Zac chuckles.  “I swear I had nothing to do with this.”

 

“Good.”  Taylor pulls the sweater on.  “Well?”

 

“Perfect.  But I’m gonna win.”

 

“Of course you are.”  Taylor steps forward, taking Zac’s face in his hands, and kisses him softly.  “Come on, we should get going.”

 

“Tay, thanks for letting me have this.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Taylor stands beside Zac as they get ready for the announcement of the winner of the Ugly Sweater contest.  He looks at Zac and smiles.  “You’re insane and I love you.”

 

Zac beams at him.  “I knew you loved my insanity.”  He slides his arm around Taylor’s waist and pulls him against him.  They look over when the winner is announced.

 

“You were robbed,” Taylor whispers.

 

“You can just show me later who really won.”


End file.
